You Can Always Confide To Me
by sushidreams
Summary: When Yankumi is sad, Shin makes sure that he will be the first one to rescue her.


**You can always confide to me**

_Summary: When Yankumi is sad, Shin makes sure that he will be the first one to rescue her._

"I didn't know that Shinohara will not like the gift I gave him." Yankumi said, still holding the bottle of wine in her hand, looking down as usual, sitting at the edge of the rooftop.

She wasn't able to pleased Shinohara-sensei with her little gift since he doesn't drink that much. She could still remember that worried and yet puzzled look in his handsome visage that is slowly draining in her mind. She never thought that her heart will again be breaking into little pieces. How come she never loses hope on prettifying herself in front of the lawyer guy when there are so many boys out there? Never mind the situation; she was just down about that.

Finally mustering her powers to stand up again and face him tomorrow, she shakes her head, trying to erase that bad memory. Unclenching her hands to the bottle of wine, as usual the ever observant Shin walks towards her, with both hands shove into his pockets. He was always breathtaking but Yankumi never noticed that thing. Never.

"Oh?" he said, emotionlessly. "Is this what heartbroken teachers do at the rooftop?"

She didn't answer him.

"And what's with that sad look on your face? Don't tell you're not able to kiss that lawyer guy for the umpteenth time, Yankumi."

She still looks down, still emotionally derived from the event earlier.

"Those eyes might release a tear or two."

Finally, she looked at him, with a small smile. "Can I just ask you one question, Sawada?"

He raised an eyebrow and look at her, narrowly. He could sense that she will again ask a stupid question and jump into the conclusion rather than encapsulating the whole situation. Kumiko was waiting for his reply but he didn't say anything. He was just there, standing right in front of her, running his long fingers to his fly away hair. He smiled beneath his breathe and Kumiko sharply noticed it.

"Another stupid question." he said sarcastically. "What is it?"

Kumiko smiled gently at him, pretending to be okay. "Have you ever been in love, even just for once?"

His lips curled, emotionlessly. And who on earth would ask him a question like that? In fact, he never really likes to confide with her since sometimes she is overreacting to simple things like this. Opening his heart with her would be difficult since he knows the boundary from teacher to her students. He rolled his eyes, murderously.

"And what answer do you want?" he said. "Sugar coated or plain ones?"

"C'mon, answer me seriously." she said, still holding the bottle of wine.

"And do you think I will just blurt out my feelings to a teacher like you, ne, Yankumi? You don't expect me to be cheesy in front of you, aren't you?"

"I just want to…"

"Hearing my topsy-turvy stories isn't interesting anyway. I have strained relationship with my father, good friends that will help me and a weird math teacher who is on call 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

"Eh…"

He moved closer to her, causing Kumiko to finally stand up. He has this determined look on his face and that deep, mesmerizing eyes were searching for her well-moisturized face. He walked towards her and Kumiko walk backwards until her back hit the wall. Kumiko is a bit puzzled to his way of communicating with people. He is a mysterious person, for starters. But really, he is a good person, well if he's not being such a smartass. She could his breathe finally hitting her forehead.

"Sa…Sawada…" she said, nervously.

"You're not thrilled, aren't you?" he said, dryly as he withdrew from his punishing blows. "Right, Kumiko?"

"You idiot!" she said angrily, pretending to be upset when she really wants to steal a kiss from his full and inviting lips. "I just want to know if you really are human since you're not dating anyone. You don't like talking about girls. I never heard you talk about them either. Are _you _really a human?"

He pouted a bit. "You don't need love to make you real human, Kumiko."

Kumiko spun around, only to see Shin looking at the sky. "And what do you mean by that, Sawada?"

He could smell the fragrance of Kumiko, a mixed of jasmine and roses. It invaded his nostrils for some time and all her could do is look at the sky, so that Kumiko will not notice his flushed visage.

"Loving a person is like painting an artwork." he said, sounding a bit different. "You should mix two different colors to make another piece of color. Once you finally have the fine mixture, a beautifully blended picture is yet to be another bizarre view in the eyes of others."

Kumiko couldn't explain her feelings. She never heard him talk about these little things. She never thought he will actually confide a thing or two about his life. "Sawada."

He spun around and smiled gently at her. "Well, what can I say; these little things are opening by themselves."

"What do you mean by that?" she said, quizzed.

"Never mind."

The beautiful view of his smile faded as he switch his emotionlessly face to her. He was always like that whenever the topic is getting better. He always wants to snap the greatest part of the event. Then, he moved closer again to her and looked at her, narrowly. His eyes were so deep that anyone can just be drowned. But one thing she never thought Shin would do is to kiss her. Her eyes widened when she felt her soft lips touched her flaming cheeks. Shin eyes were closed when he kissed her in her cheeks.

He opened his eyes and smiled gently at her. "Don't tell me you like the kiss, na, Yankumi?"

Kumiko smiled at him, weakly. "NO! Why should I be thrilled with you childish kiss?!"

"Childish kiss?" he retorted icily, erasing the gentle smile in his lips. Trust Kumiko to get Shin upset. Just when things are getting better, Kumiko made a mistake again. "You think that's a childish kiss?"

"O-Of course!"

She laughed incredulously, making Shin frowned in irritation. But why her voice is getting dry? And why on earth her pale cheeks where beaming in colors right now?! But Shin shakes his head, slowly. Of course, he was okay with that thing but he just can't take it whenever she's killing his joy. He rolled his eyes and pretends to look away and walks away. Kumiko knew there's something running on his mind but she can't tell.

"Sawada!" she shouted, causing Shin to stop on his tracks.

Shin looked at her and didn't say anything.

"If you have any problems about love, you can always confide to me! Remember, love is like painting a picture!"

He didn't answer but Kumiko is patiently waiting for his reply.

"And if you finally met the one for you, don't be shy to tell me everything about your little love story, okay? You can always count on me, Shin!"

He finally released a small smile in his lip and walks towards her, hastily. Kumiko was surprised by the sudden change of his mood. She smiled to him again and finally said that she will be going now since she still have classes to teach by Shin grabbed her hands and pull her. He hugged her gently and the warmth of his body invaded the cold body of Kumiko. She was very much surprised about this but she just smiled at the back of her mind. He finally released her body and smiled at her.

"Sawada." she said, beneath her breathe.

"Maybe I could finally do this to you since I just can't help it anymore." he said, dryly.

She licked her lips slowly, wondering what his plans again. "What?"

"This," he said as he covered the distance between their lips.

Kumiko's eyes widened for the second time and she can't explain the mixed feelings she's feeling right now. There is this part of her that is very happy to be kissed by a guy and a part of her that is much irritated because of Shin's behavior. But, she didn't protest to his sweet kiss. He finally released her soft lips. All she could see is his handsome visage. Not anyone, even Shinohara-san made her feel this way. And one thing she knows, she liked the kiss that much.

"You…you…" she said, not continuing to say it.

"So, see you around, Yankumi." he said, covering his flaming cheeks with his long bangs. He walks away but stopped at the door. He spun around to look at her for the last time that afternoon. "I will confide to you, that's a promise."

"You idiot, you kissed me."

"It will never happen again, Yankumi."

"Don't flatter yourself that much, Sawada!"

"But you liked the kiss that's why you didn't withdraw from my lips, am I right, Yamaguchi Kumiko?"

She couldn't tell him that she _really_ liked the kiss. "You idiot. Well, I need to go now."

"You can always confide to me also, Yankumi." he said.

"S-sure." she said as she waved her hands and tell her goodbyes to him. Well, if we listened carefully, we could hear her soft murmurs on how soft and sweet Shin's lips and that she wants another steal from it. She looked up and saw the sky finally brightening up again for her. And maybe, her sad feelings will be erased because of Shin.

"That Yankumi." Shin said, smiling joyfully. "That cute woman."


End file.
